Secret Lover
by ShaneBLAST
Summary: Who was Angelus's actual lover after he lost his soul during the second season? Takes place on Xander's bed mostly. NO SEX! But Attempted rape. AngelusXander slash. Sequel is up and entitled Lust Love and Hospitals.
1. Careless

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Set during Season 2 of BTVS during Passion.

Warnings: Slash, foul language, malemale kissing.

_Secret Lover_

"Let go of him you bitch!" Xander shouted at the vampire attempting to take his best friend. Darla grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against a tree.

He slid down and looked at the blonde vampire running off with his best friend into the night. "Jesse no!!!!!"

Xander woke up with a vicious jolt. Drenched in sweat he sat up and turned his bedside lamp on. Angelus was illuminated on the end of his bed, staring at him, eyes filled with lust. Xander's eyes went wide and he fumbled for a stake from under his bed. Angelus smiled at him, "Quit your search Harris, I got rid of all the stakes in here while you slept."

_Here we are the two of us together  
Taking this crazy chance to be all alone  
we both know that we should not be together,  
cause if they found out  
it could mess up, both our happy homes_.

Xander sighed and looked at Angelus, fearful. "Wh-wha-what do you want?" Angelus smiled and moved closer to him, "You see Xander, I haven't been able to keep my mind offa you these past couple of weeks." Xander tried to keep his cool, every fiber in his being was telling him to run out of the room screaming. "How did you get in here?" He finally spoke up. "Your window." "Oh."

_I hate to think about us all meeting up together,  
as soon as I looked at you it would show on my face.  
Then they'll know that we've been loving each other.  
They can never no, oh no, we can't leave a trace._

Angelus scooted closer til he was right next to Xander. Xander immediately sat up and attempted to move away, but Angelus's grip was on his arm. Xander whimpered. Angelus smiled and caressed Xander's face, "Hush childe, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Angelus's face got closer and closer to his. Xander was frozen with fear. Cold, dead lips ghosted over his and he shivered.

_Secret Lovers that's what we are, we shouldn't be together  
but we can't let it go, oh no, cause we love each other so._

Xander surprised himself and Angelus by deepening the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck. Angelus's hand traveled down Xander's torso and to his crotch. Xander glanced at the clock. 4:30 a.m., it read. Xander pulled away from Angelus's lips and said "Sunrise is pretty soon, you probably should get outta here." Angelus growled at him and climbed out Xander's bedroom window, setting off into the night.

Xander smiled and fell back asleep, only to be awoken a couple of hours later by the treacherous alarm clock.

A/N: Song Used: Secret Lover by Atlantic Starr. I've never actually listened to this song but I ran a search on lyrics for a different song. I was looking for the Kelly Osbourne song Secret Lover but I found this one instead. Now. I'm going to break some new ground with this fic, because I don't think Angelus/Xander has ever been done like this before.


	2. No

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BTVS

Warnings: Slash, attempted rape.

Xander dropped the phone and raced to his bathroom. He vomited in the toilet and then fell backwards, hitting the wall behind him. Ms. Callendar was dead. Angelus had killed her. He couldn't believe what he heard.

He walked to his bedroom, shaking all over, the lights were off and he couldn't see anything. He subconciously fell onto his bed in an attempt to fall asleep. He closed his eyes but he could feel someone in the room. His skin started crawling and he didn't want to look. Fear was overtaking his body and tears started to build up in his eyes.

Angelus looked down at Xander's terrified form. He could smell the fear on him and it was intoxicating. He pounced onto the bed and on top of Xander. He looked down at Xander's face, and into his tear filled eyes. He smiled slightly and moved to kiss his forehead to comfort him. Xander screamed out for God to help him in his mind.

Angelus sensed the fear growing and he growled. Xander's tears flowed freely from his eyes and he was completely frozen in fear. Angelus's lips found Xander's neck, licking it seductively. Xander whimpered and whispered, "Don't." Angelus sat up, fire in his eyes. He pulled Xander into his arms and kissed him on the lips, trying to reassure his lover nothing bad will happen to him.

Xander finally found strength and pulled away from the vampire. "I can't Angelus. You killed somebody who was close to me. I can't be with you. I know you're only doing this because of Buffy, and trying to get in her best friend's pants isn't going to work. Now get the hell outta here before I put a stake in your heart."

Angelus shoved Xander back onto his bed and put a hand over his mouth. "Scream, and i'll kill your whole goddamn family." Xander nodded his head. Xander's hand worked under his pillow, gripping for the cross that's underneath it. Angelus's hands were working down Xander's boxers. Xander wrenched the cross out from under the pillow and put it against Angelus's forehead.

Angelus howled in pain, falling off of the bed. Xander kept the cross held up in front of him. "Get out. Now." Angelus growled at him menacingly, and ran for the window, climbing out. Xander could have sworn he saw tears in Angelus's eyes when he climbed out.

That's it! End of the fic. I never thought I was any good at these bad relationship fics but it looks like I am. I'm debating whether to write a sequel. I have the concept thought of, but I don't know whether to write it or not. Now. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
